Batman and Space Ghost's Powerful Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to get Space Ghost to help him save the galaxy.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and Space Ghost is owned by Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. This story is dedicated to Gary Owens and C. Martin Croker.

Batman went to the Batcave. He walked up to Alfred Pennyworth and said, "Commissioner Gordon told me that Slade Wilson went to a different planet."

Alfred asked, "Is that a good thing sir?"

Batman said, "It sure isn't. I think that Slade is planning on stealing powers from other galaxies."

Alfred asked, "Why would he want to do that?"

Batman said, "He wants to be the world's greatest fighter. He feels that he has the determination to do it. Thankfully I'm going to stop and I might get some help on this adventure. There's a superhero who protects galaxies called Space Ghost. I hope that he can help me."

Batman got on his space suit and went into his Batplane. He used the plane to fly to Ghost Planet which was Space Ghost's home planet. Batman looked around the planet and saw a studio. He went into the studio and ran to the room that Space Ghost was in. Batman said, "Greetings Space Ghost."

Space Ghost replied, "Welcome to Space Ghost Coast to Coast. Tonights unexpected guest is Batman. Are you getting enough oxygen?"

Batman said, "I sure am since I'm wearing a space suit."

Space Ghost replied, "If you weren't wearing that space suit you would probably blow up. That would make me laugh."

Batman frowned and said, "You have a sick sense of humor for a superhero."

Space Ghost smiled and replied, "Calm down Mr. Batman. I think that you're going to be one of the best guests that I've ever had on my talk show. In fact we could make this a two hour special episode. That would help my ratings a lot. After all good ratings is my most impressive superpower."

Batman said, "I want you to help me with a mission. Slade's trying to steal important power. The galaxy needs your help."

Space Ghost replied, "Superhero stuff hasn't been my top priority for decades Batman. My talk show is what I focus on now."

Batman said, "You have better things to do than talk about random stuff."

Space Ghost replied, "Oh come on Batman. I'm one of the best talk show hosts of all time. When people disagree with me about that I use my power bands to zap them."

Batman sighed and said, "Your help is no longer needed Space Ghost. I thought you were a really important superhero to the galaxy. It turns out that you're not that. You waste your time pretending like your talk show is still going on. It's been cancelled for several years. You're not a real superhero anymore." Batman ran out.

Batman accidentally bumped into Brak. Brak said, "I think that I can help you with the mission Batman."

Batman asked, "Do you have any strength, intelligence, and superpowers?"

Brak said, "I lack a few of those things, but I'm quite the singer." Brak started singing. Batman covered his ears while running away.

Meanwhile Slade Wilson went to a nearby planet. He looked around and found the control center. Slade said, "After I take care of this place I'll have the powers of twelve planets. I'll become the most dangerous villain in the world."

Batman arrived on the planet and said, "I'm going to stop you from getting more powers. You're already way more powerful than I want you to be."

Slade replied, "I'm too awesome for you to take care of Batman. I'm going to get various kinds of powers."

Batman punched and kicked Slade while saying, "I'm the winner of nearly every fight that I've had a role in."

Slade replied, "You're unfairly powerful Batman."

Batman said, "You're more unfairly powerful."

Slade replied, "But villains are allowed to be unfair." Batman and Slade battled each other for several minutes. Slade used his top notch attack moves to knock Batman to the ground.

Meanwhile Space Ghost was still at his studio. He thought about what Batman said to him. He said, "Even though I'm a great talk show host it seems like my life is rather lacking right now. I don't have my talk show anymore. It seems like I should start doing something important."

Slade started using a device to take powers from away from various galaxies. Slade said, "Soon all of the powers from various galaxies will be gone from their home planets. The powers are going to come to me. After I learn how to use the powers I'll easily defeat the powerless galaxies. I'll become the ruler of about twenty five different galaxies. I'll be considered the ultimate fighter, king, and villain." Slade did an evil laugh.

Batman got up and said, "I must stop Slade."

Slade replied, "Stopping will become one of the hardest things to do."

Batman said, "You're one of the most evil people that I know."

Slade replied, "I'm magnificent."

Space Ghost flew up to Batman and said, "Greetings fellow superhero."

Batman asked, "What's going on?"

Space Ghost said, "I realized that I haven't been as useful as I should be. I need to help you stop the bad guy."

Batman replied, "Slade has a device that can give him powers from every galaxy. It would make him more dangerous than any villain."

Space Ghost said, "Maybe we can defeat him."

Batman punched Slade and threw a Batarang at the device. The device broke in half. Slade said, "I was so close to having all the powers of the galaxy. Since you broke my device I'm going to get the honor of getting rid of you." Slade started preparing a dangerous attack move to use to get rid of Batman.

Space Ghost replied, "I'll zap that evil punk, until he passes out." Space Ghost used his power bands to attack Slade. After a few minutes of zapping Slade passed out.

Batman walked up to Space Ghost and said, "You turned to be really useful. You truly are a superhero."

Space Ghost replied, "Thank you for inspiring me to be a superhero again." Batman grabbed Slade and went back to Earth.


End file.
